1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a flexible organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device has the desirable qualities of light, compact, self-luminescent, low power consumption, back light-source free, and high reaction rate; therefore, it has been viewed as a dominant flat display device in the future. Moreover, an organic light emitting device can be configured in an array structure on a thin and flexible substrate; hence, it is suitably applied in illumination. Accordingly, an organic light emitting device plays an important role in illumination apparatus.
To be able to broadly apply an organic light emitting device, a flexible organic light emitting device is developed. Generally speaking, during the fabrication process of a flexible organic device, a flexible substrate is first adhered or formed on a carrier substrate, the fabrication of the organic light emitting device is then conducted on the flexible substrate, followed by packing the organic light emitting device with a cover plate. However, during the separation of the flexible substrate and the carrier substrate, an inward compression stress is generated by the flexible substrate and the cover plate due to the different Young moduli of the flexible substrate and the cover plate. Moreover, an upward pulling stress is induced on the organic light emitting device by the cover plate. Consequently, peeling of a film layer in the organic light emitting device is resulted, and the flexible organic light-emitting device becomes damaged and inoperable.